User talk:Ooswesthoesbes
Archive: User talk:Ooswesthoesbes/Arsjief 4 Welcome :o --OuWTB 12:01, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :This page looks worryingly bare. :o --Semyon 12:02, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Then go and add contents :o --OuWTB 12:02, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, he was doing that already, wasn't he? :P 77topaz (talk) 01:41, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Chat Come please. Happy65 12:02, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Spam Let's add contents, let's add spam! :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:51, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :Let's add controversy, let's block qyto! :P --OuWTB 06:39, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Let's improve Lovia, let's get rid if those that sadify us! :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:47, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Let's improve Lovia, let's get rid of those that sadify us with typos! :P --OuWTB 18:16, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Let's improve Lovia, let's get rid of the unimaginative :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:26, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::Let's improve Lovia, by higherifying our edit counts! --Semyon 18:46, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:11, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::::SLOBODA!!!! :P --OuWTB 20:29, April 9, 2015 (UTC) yes, I'm fucked up drunk :P ::::::::Good, that takes away my worries about your health :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:49, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::: :o --OuWTB 08:34, April 10, 2015 (UTC) A question for you to answer. :P 77topaz (talk) 23:47, April 9, 2015 (UTC) : :o --OuWTB 08:34, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Some more light reading Brought to you by the users of Lovia. :P 77topaz (talk) 11:50, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :I do not know what that is, I do know however that it does not work :P --OuWTB 11:55, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :Does it work now? 77topaz (talk) 11:57, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::It does :o --OuWTB 11:58, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Well then, enjoy. :P 77topaz (talk) 12:00, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::: :o --OuWTB 12:03, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Neutral/abstain Should we have a vote first on whether neutral and/or abstain options should be included in subsequent votes? :| --Semyon 14:21, April 15, 2015 (UTC) : :o No, we just ignore everything placed under neutral/abstain; count up the total of pro's and contra's and then see who's in the majority. --OuWTB 14:25, April 15, 2015 (UTC) ::(I just realised I misnamed this section. -_-) Of course, it seems takaviki to have both though. --Semyon 14:36, April 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: :'( Remove/merge at will :P --OuWTB 14:37, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey Oos, you speak Swedish fluently, right? Could you translate what used to be the contents of William Melea into Swedish and put them on the Insel wiki? The link for Melea on the Eldby Sportklubb page is broken since Semyon deleted the page on Lovia, and because of that I can't see the original contents, and I am also not able to speak Swedish enough myself to translate it. 77topaz (talk) 23:39, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :Qytokant's a native though, perhaps you better ask him :o --OuWTB 08:27, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :He can't look at deleted revisions, though. :P 77topaz (talk) 05:31, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :: :o --OuWTB 16:06, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Maybe you could show the revisions to 4kant so he could translate them. 77topaz (talk) 07:37, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :::That'd be theoretically possible :o --OuWTB 07:51, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks. 77topaz (talk) 07:57, April 21, 2015 (UTC) laz Was the laz wikination fake? Pierlot McCrooke 13:50, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :Not as far as I know. --OuWTB 14:50, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Chat Please come. Happy65 14:52, May 2, 2015 (UTC) chat Chat please. Happy65 11:22, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Just so you know Happy's considering supporting AMWM's proposal for a deal concerning ministries I do believe. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:12, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Also it'd be great to talk to you in chat. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:37, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Quiting the wiki Whenever you need a vote Oos to stop the crazy people on this wiki just leave me a message i'll gladly vote CCPL until this wiki dies. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:47, May 7, 2015 (UTC) What the hell... you're quitting the wiki because you're not in government, despite being offered places? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:48, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :No I'm quitting the wiki because you and other people on the wiki seem to think its a fun joke to exclude people from having a part in it. Oos never did this to anyone so I'm giving him and the CCPL all my votes in the future. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:50, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't understand why people are so sensitive about this. We're forming a government. The executive branch doesn't do much, anyway, and it's not like you're being banned from contributing to policy. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:13, May 7, 2015 (UTC) To clarify, he's quitting the wiki because he doesn't like the fact that CCPL isn't being offered a place in government. --Semyon 20:50, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately.... ...it was. How on earth did the AMWM government pass though? Happy65 09:21, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :Due to me retracting my Kunar vote. --OuWTB 09:23, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Any signs of Oshenna independence movements? Happy65 09:25, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Not yet. --OuWTB 09:25, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::We still have over 33% to vote against abolishing the monarchy and Heretow, so don't worry about that. Happy65 09:26, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::Congress cannot abolish the Heretow though. They can only veto a new change in the State Law; they cannot edit it theirselves. http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Constitution#Article_6 The Lovian Congress reserves the right to block additions and amendments to the State Law by a normal majority, if the motion is deemed contradictive, unconstitutional or illegal. Pretty sure the Heretow has been on there for long enough to no longer consider is an addition or amendment. They should've come earlier. --OuWTB 09:29, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Please come to chat. Happy65 09:30, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Your message to Bart and Martijn (Note: I also responded to you on Kunarian's talk page.) I don't fully understand it, but what I do understand I have to strongly dispute. The formation of the government was not meant as a personal attack on you, though I can maybe understand why you might take it that way. I apologize fully and profusely for the misunderstanding. I hope you'd realise that I have a lot of respect for you as the user with the most experience of this wiki, and for your work on other sites. I also happen to like you personally. If people actually sought to attack you, they wouldn't have unanimously endorsed you to become bureaucrat of this site. As for the suggestion that I or anyone else specifically wanted to attack Limburgish users, I'm absolutely horrified you'd think that. It's simply not true. --Semyon 19:19, May 9, 2015 (UTC) : :o You patronizing me? :'( --OuWTB 11:07, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :: :o --Semyon 16:08, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Sylvanian State Council Forum:Sylvania_State_Council Follow the link, Sylvania debates reform of its State elections, State Council and the method via which it makes laws. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 00:14, May 15, 2015 (UTC) : :o --OuWTB 10:55, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Chat Come to chat. Neil Hardy 09:35, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :Atm not possible. --OuWTB 09:36, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :::( Neil Hardy 09:40, May 16, 2015 (UTC)